Chiwawa
Chiwawa is a song in Just Dance 2016, the Nintendo Switch version of Just Dance 2017Applies only to the Classic Version., Just Dance Now, and the Just Dance Unlimited service. It is by Wanko Ni Mero Mero. Setting The dance takes place on bright areas with absurd events occurring. Some of the events seen are dogs coming out of mugs, hotdogs bouncing up and down, and a cat printing copies of itself on a printer. At some points, a backdrop spells out the word "Chiwawa" on it. Towards the end of the performance, the head of the right coach from C'mon and the coach from Built For This can be seen in the backgrounds. The Barbie dance takes place in an environment that contains the Barbie Dreamhouse. Sometimes the dance takes place inside the house, and other times it takes place outside the house. Elements from the Classic dance also make an appearance in the performance, some being the Chiwawa backdrop, the dog, and the cat. Mashup The mashup for Chiwawa is available for every console except for the Playstation 3 and Xbox 360, it costs 1,000 Mojo Coins (eighth generation consoles) or 20 (Wii) Mojo Coins to play it, has 6 coaches in it, and a theme called "Geeks": coaches who posses a nerdy style. indicates that a Gold Move occurs during that part of the mashup. The coaches that appear are as follows: ▪ Ievan Polkka ▪ Born This Way (Nerd Version) ▪ Diggin' In The Dirt ▪ Born This Way (Nerd Version) ▪ You Make Me Feel...(feat. Sabi) ▪ Ievan Polkka ▪ Party Rock Anthem ▪ She's Got Me Dancing ▪ Born This Way (Nerd Version) ▪ Party Rock Anthem ▪ You Make Me Feel...(feat. Sabi) ▪ Ievan Polkka ▪ Party Rock Anthem ▪ She's Got Me Dancing ▪ Party Rock Anthem ▪ Ievan Polkka ▪ Diggin' In The Dirt ▪ ▪ Party Rock Anthem ▪ She's Got Me Dancing ▪ Party Rock Anthem ▪ Criteria Criteria required for unlocking content based off of Chiwawa Classic Version *Just Dance 2016, Just Dance 2017 (Switch), Just Dance Unlimited (All but 2017, Switch): Available from start *Just Dance Now: Available from start (100 Coins per play) Barbie Version *Just Dance Unlimited: Available from start *Just Dance Now: Available from start (100 Coins per play) Mashup *Just Dance 2016: Mojo Coins Purchase **1,000 Mojo Coins (Playstation 4, Wii U, Xbox One) **20 Mojo Coins (Playstation 3, Wii, Xbox 360) Appearances in other songs Songs The setting from the Classic Version is seen in the Panda Version of Don't Stop Me Now. Mashups LightsMashup.png|Lights (JD2016)|link=http://just-dance-videogame-series.wikia.com/wiki/Lights#Mashup|linktext=Mashup TeacherMashup.png|Teacher (JD2016)|link=http://just-dance-videogame-series.wikia.com/wiki/Teacher#Mashup|linktext=Mashup DADDYMashup.png|DADDY (JD2017)|link=http://just-dance-videogame-series.wikia.com/wiki/DADDY#Mashup|linktext=Mashup Party Masters Appearances in media The Classic Version appears in the movie Barbie: Video Game Hero. Certain elements appear more prominent in the movie than others, the dog being one of them. Gallery Classic Chiwawa1.PNG Chiwawa2.PNG Chiwawa3.PNG Chiwawa4.PNG ChiwawaGoldMove1.gif Chiwawa5.PNG Chiwawa6.PNG ChiwawaGoldMove2.gif Chiwawa7.PNG ChiwawaGoldMove3.gif Barbie ChiwawaRemasteredVersion,byBarbie1.png ChiwawaRemasteredVersion,byBarbie2.png ChiwawaRemasteredVersion,byBarbie3.png ChiwawaRemasteredVersion,byBarbie4.png ChiwawaRemasteredVersion,byBarbieGoldMove1.gif ChiwawaRemasteredVersion,byBarbie5.png ChiwawaRemasteredVersion,byBarbieGoldMove2.gif ChiwawaRemasteredVersion,byBarbie6.png ChiwawaRemasteredVersion,byBarbie7.png ChiwawaRemasteredVersion,byBarbieGoldMove3.gif ChiwawaRemasteredVersion,byBarbie8.png ChiwawaRemasteredVersion,byBarbieGoldMove4.gif Mashup ChiwawaMashup1.PNG|Ievan Polkka ChiwawaMashup2.PNG|Born This Way (Nerd Version) ChiwawaMashup3.PNG|Diggin' In The Dirt ChiwawaMashup4.PNG|Born This Way (Nerd Version) ChiwawaMashup5.PNG|You Make Me Feel...(feat. Sabi) ChiwawaMashup6.PNG|Ievan Polkka ChiwawaMashup7.PNG|Party Rock Anthem ChiwawaMashup8.PNG|She's Got Me Dancing ChiwawaMashup9.PNG|Party Rock Anthem ChiwawaMashup10.PNG|Party Rock Anthem ChiwawaMashup11.PNG|Ievan Polkka ChiwawaMashup12.PNG|Diggin' In The Dirt ChiwawaMashupGoldMove1.gif| ChiwawaMashupGoldMove2.gif| Appearances in other songs Songs Classic ThisIsHowWeDoFANMADE7.png|This Is How We Do (FANMADE Version) Mashups Classic DADDYMashup4.PNG|DADDY DADDYMashup7.1.png|DADDY DADDYMashup10.PNG|DADDY LightsMashup7.png|Lights LightsMashup12.png|Lights TeacherMashup5.png|Teacher TeacherMashup9.png|Teacher Promotional Images ChiwawaThumbnail.png ChiwawaThumbnail2.png ChiwawaAnnouncement.gif ChiwawaJDNNotification.png JustDance20160Days.png 2016Banner.png ChiwawaRemasteredVersion,byBarbieThumbnail.png ChiwawaRemasteredVersion,byBarbieThumbnail2.png ChiwawaRemasteredVersion,byBarbieJDNNotification.png Other ChiwawaAvatarSticker.png|Avatar of the coach from the Classic Version, known as "Miss Chiwawa" ChiwawaRemasteredVersion,byBarbieAvatarSticker.png|Avatar of the coach from the Barbie Version, known as Barbie ChiwawaPose1.PNG ChiwawaPose2.PNG ChiwawaRemasteredVersion,byBarbiePose1.png ChiwawaRemasteredVersion,byBarbiePose2.png Don'tStopMeNowPandaBG5.png|The setting from the Classic Version in the Panda Version of Don't Stop Me Now Theme9Sticker10.png|Sticker of Miss Chiwawa from the Classic Version Theme9Sticker8.png|Sticker of the chihuahua from the setting of the Classic Version and the Barbie Version, known as Winky References Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 2016 Songs Category:Just Dance Now Songs Category:Just Dance: Vitality Party Songs Category:Just Dance Unlimited Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs with a Difficulty rating of 2 or Medium Category:Songs with an Effort rating of 1 or Low Category:Songs with a Female coach Category:Songs with an Alternate dance Category:Songs with a Mashup